Not The Twin He Used To Know
by HeartsOnYourWrists
Summary: Bill changes his look, attitude and himself because of Tom. No twincest. Rated T because of coarse language.
1. 1: The Twin He Used To Know

Note: I only own the plot. None of the characters belong to me. Reviews are much appreciated. :)

* * *

Tom and Bill walked along the lockers. "Look," someone said from behind, "it's Tom and his fag boyfriend!" The twins turned around. It was the school bully. "Just shut the fuck up." Tom shouted. The bully walked towards him. "What are you going to do about it, stupid?" He said, with his gang laughing. Tom felt furious. He clenched his fist and gave the bully a deserving punch. "What the fuck?!" The bully gasped with his hand over his cheek. "You little piece of shit. You're gonna get it!" With that, the bully gave Tom a hard kick in his stomach, making Tom kneel on his knees in pain. "STOP IT!" Bill shouted, helping Tom up. "Whatever, fag." The bully talked back and left. 

"Tom, are you alright?" Bill asked, with his hand on his brother's shoulder and with tears streaming down his face. Bill was used to people calling him names. But, it was the first time he saw Tom fighting back. "Just leave me alone." Tom mumbled, shrugging Bill's hand off his shoulder. Bill watched his brother walk further and further away from him.

_I've had it. I can't stand it anymore! Why do I have to get teased because of Bill? I'm not the fag. I'm not Bill. Why do I have such a twin? Why can't Bill look more like a boy? I'm sick of people teasing me because of that stupid fag,_ Tom thought angrily to himself. He's been tolerating this anger in him for a long time now. He just didn't want to voice it out. He knew that he'll hurt Bill's feelings if he did that. So, he just bottled it up inside him.

After school, Tom returned home, drunk. "What happened to you, Tom?" Bill asked, helping him to the couch. "Get your fucking hands off me, you fag." He said, shrugging Bill off. The younger twin gasped. "What did you call me?" Bill said, with tears welling up in his eyes. "I said, get your fucking hands off me, you FAG. Are you deaf or something," Tom repeated, "so, you're gay and deaf?" Bill looked at Tom in disbelief. "You're drunk, Tom. I'll bring you to your room." Bill whispered. His tears were already streaming down his cheeks. "I'm not!" Tom shouted at his brother. Bill immediately took his hands off him. "I'm sick of people making fun of me because I have a fag for a twin! For fuck's sake, Bill. You have a dick. Please act like you have one!" He shouted in Bill's face. "I hate it when the bullies tease me because of you. Why do they have to tease me? Like, hello? I'm not the gay here!" Tom continued. Bill broke down, with more tears streaming down his pale face. He couldn't believe it. Those words stabbed his heart. He couldn't believe that it came out from his brother's mouth. "What? You can't talk too?!" Tom shouted, shaking Bill by his shoulders. The feminine twin just continued crying, with nothing to say. Tom flopped onto the couch. "Stupid fag. I hate you. I fucking hate you. Can't you dress like a boy? Will you die without your freakin' makeup?" Tom mumbled. It was soft, but loud enough for Bill to hear him. Bill ran up to his room after hearing that last sentence. He couldn't take the torture anymore.

Tom woke up with a hangover the next day. Apparently, he had no idea of what happened yesterday. "Hey, Bill?" Tom shouted. There was no reply. Tom got up and walked up to the room they shared. "Bill?" Tom said. Bill turned around. He had no make up on. No eye-liner or mascara. He wasn't wearing any of his tight-fitting shirts, instead, he was wearing one of Tom's oversized tees. He looked very different. "What happened to you? Going for a new look?" Tom said jokingly. "No." Bill replied coldly. Tom shrugged. "We're going to be late for school," he continued, "let's go."

The twins received weird looks when they were in school. The bully and his gang didn't tease them either. _Bill's makeover's worth it. No bullies or whatever,_ Tom thought happily to himself.

School was over in a blink of an eye. Tom enjoyed school today. How can he not? Nobody called him names. Nobody disturbed him. He went to Bill's classroom to wait for him. "Hey, Bill," Tom said, as soon as he saw his twin, "you wanna go to the CD store or something?" Bill ignored him. He asked again. "No," Bill replied coldly, "I have some stuff to do." Tom shrugged. "Alright then, if you say so. I'll go by my own." With that, Tom left, feeling puzzled about his brother's behavior today.

When Tom got home from the CD store, he heard strange noises. Like someone was dragging something upstairs. Tom ran up to the bedroom. There was Bill. He was putting all his makeup, hairspray and tight-fitting shirts into a black bag. Tom's jaw dropped. "Bill," he gasped, "what are you doing? Why are you throwing all your stuff away?" Bill didn't reply him. Tom grabbed his brother's hand. "What are you doing?" He said. Bill shrugged him off. "Get your fucking hands off me." Bill said angrily. Then, it hit him. This sentence was so familiar. Where and when did he hear it? Was it yesterday? Was it when he was fighting with the bully? He tried to recall. After a few seconds, he remembered. "Oh my God. I said those words." Tom mumbled under his breath, with yesterday's scene flashing through his mind. _I said those words. I called my twin a fag,_ he thought. "Bill," he said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Tears was welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bill. I was drunk." He apologized, hoping Bill would stop throwing all his stuff away. "BILL!" Tom shouted, with tears streaming down his face. His brother threw the bag onto the floor. "What do you want from me?" Bill shouted back. "Stop this. Please." He replied. Bill gave a cold laugh. "You called me a fag. I changed my look, dressing and now, when I'm throwing all these FAG stuff, you want me to stop?! What the fuck do you want from me, Tom? I'm doing all that I can to be a BOY. A boy with a DICK. What else do you want from me?!" Bill screamed. Tom was still crying. He hugged Bill and whispered, "I'm sorry, Bill. I shouldn't have said that. We're twins. I should accept who you are. I'm so sorry." Bill just stood there. He didn't know what to do. His tears were going to stream down his face. But, he was holding them back. He didn't want to be a softie. He was sick of that. He was sick of being emotional. Bill pushed his brother away. "I'm a boy now, Tom," he mumbled, "a real one. Not a fag." Then, he continued to throw out the stuff he didn't need anymore. The stuff he used when he was his old self. Tom left the room, with his heart broken. He lost his brother, his twin. After he left, Bill looked into his mirror. "I'm sorry, Tom." he whispered, letting all his tears he was holding back just now, flow. "I've changed. I'm not a fag anymore. You can't change me back. This is what you wanted, so you'll get it..."


	2. 2: Text Messages, Still Ignoring

Note: This chapter includes some (or many) text messages. So, it might get confusing! I do not own the characters. Only the plot. Rated T because of coarse languagr. I hope you enjoy it, and, reviews are much appreciated. :D

* * *

Bill's phone beeped. He sighed as he saw the name on the screen: Tom.

"i'm sorry bill. 4give me, please."

Bill ignored the message and put his mobile phone down. Literally after 2 minutes, Tom sent him another text message.

"bill, don't ignore me. i'm sorry. i shouldn't have said those mean things."

Tom knew what Bill was doing wihout even looking at him. It was like Tom had a crystal ball infront him, able to see what Bill was doing. Still, Bill wasn't going to forgive his twin.

The text messages didn't stop. Tom kept sending them. Soon, Bill's inbox was full of "I'm sorry" and "4give me". Not able to take it anymore, he sent Tom a fierce reply.

"stop flooding me, u idiot."

And that, was the start of their new way to communicate.

"bill! thank goodness u replied! look, i'm sorry. i take back what i said"  
"2 late. u can't just apologize. u demoralized me. u r, or WERE my brother. u should accept me 4 WHO I AM."

Tom felt remorseful when he saw his brother's reply. Bill's right. He should have accepted Bill for who he was, no matter what. They are twins after all.

"i'm so sorry. will u just 4give me"  
"no."

It was extremely straightforward-the text messages Bill sent. He just typed whatever came to his mind.

":( bill. we're brothers. u have 2 4give me. u can't stay mad me 4ever"  
"says who? btw, we WERE brothers. WERE. just stop flooding my inbox n shuddup"  
"bill... please..."

Bill could feel and imagine Tom groaning in that message. He missed it. Most importantly, he missed his twin. But, he couldn't bring himself to forgive Tom. Who could blame him? You'd be mad if your twin insulted you too.

Without hesitation, Bill shoved his phone into his desk drawer and closed it. He didn't want to get all soft-hearted again.

It seems like they're not living together, right? It looks like they're living in two different places. But, fact is, they're living together, in the same house, under one roof...

The next day, Bill left for school without Tom. It was the first time the twins are going to school without each other. Bill felt very alone.

"Bill!"

Bill turned around as soon as he heard his name being called.

It was Tom.

He ran after Bill. "Why didn't you wait for me, man?" He asked, panting. Bill ignored his brother. Tom looked down at his feet with heavy sigh. When the twins go to school, they'll be talking about the new and hot girls in their school or teasing each other. But, this time, it was very different. They're not talking to each other. _What will it take for you to forgive me, Bill?_ Tom thought sulkily to himself.

As soon as the twins enter school, the bully approached them. But this time, he was looking for Bill.

"What happened to faggy Bill?" He said. Bill pushed him a side and continued walking, with Tom behind him.

"Trying to be cool, eh?" The bully shouted. "FAG."

Bill stopped in his tracks and turned around. He walked up to the bully and laughed coldly. "Fag, huh?" Bill said. Then, with a mighty swing, Bill's fist swept across the bully's face, giving the bully a nose bleed. "How's that for a fag?!" Bill shouted in anger. Tom ran to Bill after he saw what happened. "Bill!" He said in shock. "Are you crazy?" Bill ignored his brother, staring at the bully with his eyes wide and huge. "You son of a bitch!" The bully mumbled. He clenched his fist and was about to return the favor when a teacher stopped him.

"Greg! You're supposed to be in class now!" He said. "Bill and Tom, what are you doing here?" None of them replied him. "I'll get you later, motherfucker." Greg said, pointing at Bill. Bill wanted to punch him, but was held back by Tom and the teacher. As soon as the bully left, Bill squirmed and wiggled, trying to release himself from Tom and the teacher's grasp. They took their hands off him slowly, with hesitation. "I'm fine." Bill mumbled. Then, he walked away.


	3. 3: I Just Want The Old You Back

Note: I only own the plot. By the way, this is the last chapter! Yes, it's a short one, but, I hope you enjoy it and leave a review! Thanks:)

For the next few days, the twins stopped communicating with each other. Not even via text messages. Tom didn't want to disturb Bill in anyway after what happened in school. He didn't want to get a nose bleed. Bill would ignore him anyway.

Tom sulked as he stared at a photo of Bill and him when they were toddlers. Then, he took another photo from his desk drawer. It was one of the photo shoots they did for a magazine. His brown eyes moved from one photo to the other. "Bill, we look so different now," he mumbled to himself. "Why can't we stay the same? Where our looks didn't matter." He then flipped the toddler photo over, took a marker and wrote, "I just want the old you back..." A tear landed on the photo as he wrote. Tom then shoved it into the desk drawer and cried himself to sleep.

Bill entered his brother's room a few minutes later with a frustrated look on his face. "Stupid Tom," he said. "Must have taken back the tee I took from him." He started searching everywhere, Tom's wardrobe, under the bed and in his bag pack. "Argh!" Bill grumbled. "Where the hell could it be? Where did he hide it?" He then opened the desk drawer. His eyes widened as he saw the photo of them when they were toddlers. He took the photograph, with his hands, trembling. "Tom..." He whispered, sliding his thumb across the photo. Tears started welling up in his eyes. He then dropped the photo, too overwhelmed with emotion. The back of the photo was now exposed. Bill bent down, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw the sentence Tom wrote. More tears rolled down his pale face.

"Bill?" Tom said, slightly dazed. The younger twin wiped his tears away in a haste before turning around to look at his brother. "What?" He asked calmly. Tom approached him, squinting his eyes. "Were you crying?" He gasped. Bill looked away. Tom sighed and looked down at his feet, biting his lip. But, besides being able to see his feet, he saw something else. He saw Bill's hand clutching onto the photo. He smiled to himself and grabbed the photo from Bill's hand. Bill tried to snatch it back, but his reaction was too slow. "So," Tom said. "You were crying because of this?" Tom then hugged his twin. "I'm sorry, Bill. I just want the old you back." He apologized. "I'm very sure I want the old you back." Bill hugged his brother back. "I'm sorry, Tom," He said. "I've been such an asshole." Tom shook his his head. Bill melted in his brother's arms. He missed Tom so much. It felt good to be able to hug him again. It relieved him now that they can talk to each other, face to face.

"Aren't you afraid of Greg?" Bill asked, breaking the hug. "He'll tease you for sure." Tom smiled and shook his head. "Bill, you're my brother. It's fine if other people can't accept who you are. But, I'm your twin. I should." He said, assuring Bill. Bill felt better after hearing what Tom said. It gave him the confidence to be himself. "I'll be fine as long as you're here with me, Bill." Tom said, making Bill grin from ear to ear. 


End file.
